


Tokio Hotel Drabbles

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Tokio Hotel Drabbles</p><p>Seasons Greetings<br/>Presents<br/>Cake and Consequences<br/>Elves<br/>Rudolf<br/>Fullness<br/>Christmas Cheer<br/>No Such Thing as Can't<br/>Will He Like It?<br/>Bounce<br/>Perfection (double drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seasons Greetings

**Day1**  
 **Title:** Seasons Greetings  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Georg  
 **Rating:** PG

Bill eyed up the mistletoe, calculating his chances of stealing a kiss without being slapped into next week. Georg was sitting under the sprig that he had carefully placed about an hour earlier and so far Plan Snog was working wonderfully. Deciding it was time, he casually put his magazine down and walked towards Georg. What he really didn't expect was for Georg to grab him, pull him down into a waiting lap and then kiss him like the world was ending.

"Been waiting for ages," Georg said as the kiss broke and Bill just stared up in stunned amazement.


	2. Presents

**Day4**  
 **Title:** Presents  
 **Author:** Beren   
**Fandom:** Tokio Hotel   
**Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** G 

The first Christmas after their dad left, Bill hadn't believed Santa would leave them presents, because they must have done something wrong to make their dad leave. Nothing their mum had said would change Bill's mind, so Tom had decided on a plan: they would sit up all night and wait and he would explain that Bill, at least, deserved presents. They had fallen asleep together in front of the tree, but there had been presents that time and there were presents this year too, even at age eighteen, and Tom smiled as he snuggled close to his sleeping twin.


	3. Cake and Consequences

**Day6**  
 **Title:** Cake and Consequences  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Gustav/Tom (if you want :))  
 **Rating:** PG13

Gustav looked at the burnt, black mess that was supposed to have been a Christmas Stolen. Picking up the piece of paper on which he had written the recipe as his mother dictated it, he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. He knew he had combined the ingredients correctly; he had checked every time, and the temperature was right, which left only one thing: the time. He read it slowly and the mistake was obvious as he remembered asking Tom to read it out.

"Tom," he called and walked back towards the other room; someone deserved a spanking.


	4. Elves

**Day9**  
 **Title:** Elves  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Tom/Bill  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Warnings:** twincest

Bill looked ridiculous; Tom knew it without a doubt and yet somehow the beauty that was Bill still shone through. They were twins, but Tom had no idea how Bill could wear green tights, a green jerkin, a bobble hat and have red circles for cheeks and still make him weak at the knees.

It was a charity children's Christmas special and they, along with other, varied celebrities, had been dressed up in stupid outfits to promote good cheer. However, all Tom could think about was dragging a certain elf behind Santa's sleigh and having his wicked way with him.


	5. Rudolf

Several people asked what Tom was wearing, so I decided to write the answer :)

**Day10**  
 **Title:** Rudolf  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Warnings:** twincest

Bill glanced over at Tom and grinned; he knew that look in his brother's eyes and the brown, furry suit and red nose did nothing to tone it down. He couldn't deny it; he found the furry, almost realistic antlers stuck to Tom's head absolutely and completely adorable.

They didn't exchange gifts in the traditional sense at Christmas, but Bill had a different gift in mind for Tom. He knew that the tunic and tights showed off his arse very nicely and he was sure Tom would have fun ripping off the wrapping once they could find a moment alone.


	6. Fullness

**Day13**  
 **Title:** Fullness  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Rating:** Depends how dirty your mind is :)

Bill loved the sensation of being full; that point where he felt like he might split in two was a pleasure all of its own. It wasn't as if he often had the chance to indulge either. On the bus it always took so much work on his part: convincing Tom it was worth the effort; making sure no one would get in the way; everything. At home there was space and time and boredom to help the whole situation into being. Leaning back he enjoyed the indulgence for what it was and then promptly fell off the kitchen chair.


	7. Christmas Cheer

**Day15**  
 **Title:** Christmas Cheer  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing** : Georg/Gustav  
 **Rating:** PG

Georg put his hand to his lips as if he would feel the memory of the kiss that had just happened. His brain was in shock as he watched Gustav wobble away. They had all had one too many, but, unusually for Gustav, their drummer had had many too many. Gustav's words rang in his head.

"Love you."

Gustav hadn't seemed to expect anything back, but had appeared determined to pass on the information. Georg wasn't sure if Gustav would remember in the morning and, coming to a sudden decision, he followed his friend to make sure Gustav definitely would.


	8. No Such Thing as Can't

**Day18**  
 **Title:** No Such Thing as Can't  
 **Author** : Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Tom/Georg  
 **Rating:** PG13

Tom walked in, ripped his hat off and threw it in the corner, climbed onto the sofa so he was straddling Georg and then proceeded to kiss his boyfriend senseless. Then he stood up and calmly walked out the way he had come in. Bill tried, but he couldn't hide his grin.

"I don't think Tom liked being told he couldn't tell anyone," Gustav commented from next to him.

"They should have known really," Bill said and grinned even more; "never tell a Kaulitz 'can't'."

Then he turned back to the TV host to find the poor women completely speechless.


	9. Will He Like It?

**Day20**  
 **Title:** Will He Like It?  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Gustav  
 **Rating:** PG

Bill looked at the iPod in the case and worried at his lip with his teeth.

"Just buy it," Tom said from beside him.

"But will he like it?" Bill asked, still chewing his lip.

"Of course he'll like it," Tom said and gave him the rolled eye look; "his old one just went on the fritz and Gustav, being Gustav, thinks he can fix it."

Bill finally beckoned to the shop assistant.

"It comes with free engraving for Christmas," the woman said with a smile.

That, at least, was easy.

"All my love, B," he said and smiled back.


	10. Bounce

**Day22**  
 **Title:** Bounce  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** PG

Bill bounced up to Tom, threw his arms around him, kissed him on the cheek and then bounced off again. Tom just watched his twin go and then turned back to the person he had been talking to. The woman whose name he was trying desperately to remember looked a little startled.

"Is that ... um ... normal?"

"Bill's caught the Christmas spirit," Tom replied with a fond grin; "he'll be like that until New Year."

"Exuberant," was the woman's opinion.

"He's happy," Tom said and beamed at his twin across the room.

That was all he really cared about.


	11. Perfection

For Christmas Eve I wrote a double drabble :).

**Day24**  
 **Title:** Perfection  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing** : Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** twincest

Bill liked things to be perfect and his current attempt at wrapping was not playing ball. The actual sticking the paper on had been easy, but he had wanted it to be prettier and had started with the ribbon. Now it looked like it had mated with a ribbon machine and created some sort of mutant. For the fifth time he ripped it off and prepared to start again.

"Having trouble?" Georg asked, wandering into the living room where he was sitting.

"It won't be beautiful," he complained, holding up the box.

"Looks fine to me like that," Georg said and Bill pouted at him. "Okay, so what's so special about it?"

"It's for Tom," Bill said simply.

Georg frowned.

"But you two don't get each other presents," Georg pointed out.

"I know," Bill said and huffed, "but ... well before ... we ... I just wanted to this time, okay?"

Everyone knew he'd fallen madly in love with Tom, and he wanted the gift to be absolutely perfect.

"Stay there," Georg said, "this calls for emergency measures; I'm getting Gustav."

Bill couldn't help smiling; it would probably take three hours, but with Gustav's help it would definitely be perfect.


End file.
